The proposed research is a continuation of a program directed toward characterizing glycoproteins associated with membranes and organelles involved in secretion in the exocrine rat pancreas. The approach involves the isolation of membrane glycoproteins and analysis of their compositions, specific labeling experiments to determine the orientation in the membrane, and characterization of glycosyltransferases involved in their synthesis.